JinBoon Because I Love You
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: sepertinya mereka pikir aku bahagia.. Namun bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum? bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum tanpamu? Meskipun tersenyum, meskipun tersenyum, air mata terus mengalir…


**_Title : because i love you_**

**_Author : _Ceruniee__**

**C****_ast : OnKey_**

**_Genre : SG, angst, romance, Fantasy_**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING...!

Terlihat yeoja cantik sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela dengan rambut panjang yang di biarkan tergurai berantaka. wajah yang pucat seperti orang mati. menatatap bulan dengan tatapan kosongnya entah pikirannya tertuju kemana? tak ada yang tahu selain dirinya sendiri..

Terlihat senyum dari bibir mungilnya, namun senyum itu tak berangsur lama…

Tes

Tes

Tes

hilang dengan sekejap dan terganti dengan air mata yang menetes dari sudut mata kucingnya. menangis dalam diam. tak peduli dengan bulan yang akan menertawakannya…

sakit

perih

sesak

sepi..

itulah yang selalu menghujam dadanya.. tak ada yang bisa menyebuhkannya.. bahkan orang yang ada di

sekelilingnya pun meninggalkan-nya satu-parsatu…

berjalan dengan guntai… seolah jiwanya telah mati bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai…

hanya bisa berharap keajaiban datang padanya…

mendudukan dirinya di ranjang king size miliknya dengan tangan yang memegang cermin…menatap pantulan wajahnya…tersenyum

"jinki.. kau tak merindukan aku eum…" mengusap wajah cantiknya yang pucat seperti orang mati..

Lagi dan lagi senyum itu hilang..berganti dengan air matanya..

_**Prang~**_

Membanting cermin itu kelantai dengan kasar. Tubuhnya merosot ke kaki ranjang miliknya dengan tangisan yang tak lagi terbendung…

"hikkkssss….jinki aku merindukanmu…." Mengambil pecahan kaca dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata kucingnya…mengarahkan pecahan kaca ke urat nadinya…

_"Darl ku mohon hentikan"_

Kedua bola mata kucing itu… memutar mencari arah suara.. ia inget suara itu… suara yang selama ini ia rindukan akhirnya ia dapat mendengarnya kembali….

Gweboon tersenyum bahagia… walaupun hanya mendengar suarannya… ia seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk kembali melanjutkan hidupnya.. meskipun ia tak berada di sisinya…. Tersenyum namun tetap tak menghentikan aksinya.. sedikit lagi tangan itu tergores dengan namun gagal…

_**Prang~**_

Entah siapa yang membuangnya.. pecahan kaca itu terlempar jauh sebelum merobek tangannya…

_"Darl ku bilang hentikan. Kenapa kau masih nekad eoh"_

Tiba-tiba saja… kini berdiri sesosok namja denga pipi chubby tersenyum lembut menatap yeoja yang terlihat mengenaskan rambut panjangnya yang terdurai berantakan. Wajah cantiknya yang terhalani dengan air matanya…sedangkan sang yeoja masih duduk bersender di kaki ranjang miliknya..…

Tap

Tap

Tap

Berjalan mendekati sang yeoja. sedangkan sang yeoja mengadakan kepalanya keatas dan melihat namja yang selama ini membuat hidupnya berubah darstis. semua menganggapnya gila karna selalu memanggil nama seorang yang tak pernah ada. melihat seorang yang orang lain tidak melihat.

Apakah ini di sebut suatu obsessi atau gila eum? ia Tak peduli. asalkan bersama namja itu.

ia rela di buang.. ia rela dianggap gila dengan semua orang..

apakah pengorbananya seimbang?

jawabannya tidak karna namjanya tak tahu kapan datang?

ia selalu datang dan mehilang sesukannya miris bukan?

Gweboon tersenyum dan berlari ke dalam pelukan jinki…senyum bahagia itu kembali terukir di bibir mungilnya…nyata senyumana yang hanya di perlihatkan hanya kepada jinki-nya seorang…mencyusupkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang milik jinki.. bahagia itulah yang dipikirannya saat ini.. sedangkan jinki mengusap kepala yeoja yang saat ini merengkuhnya dengan erat sambil tekekeh…. Terlalu rindu molla..

"_kau merindukanku eum…"_

Ucap jinki.. sambil terus mengusap punggung mungil tersebut..

"tentu.. aku merindukanmu kau selalu datang dan menghilang sesukamu.. hal yang paling kubenci…" ucap gwe sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya…marahkah… sebesar itukah cintanya terhadap jinki yang berbedah dunia…

"_kekeke.. aku mencintaimu"_

Ucap jinki dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah gweboon…

" aku juga mencintaimu…" balas gweboon dengan tersenyum

"_gwe…" _ucap jinki dan merengkuk tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.. cinta ia benar-benar mencintai gadis ini.., tapi terkadang ia memikirkan suatu hal yang seharusnya ia tak boleh lakukan.. terlalu egois atau terobsessi ….molla. tak ada yang tahu bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia sekejam ini terhadap yeoja yang sangat di cintainya… apakan ia tak bisa bersatu seperti dulu eum…? Pertanyaan yang selalu memutar di otaknya..

"hmm" menjawab hanya mendehem.. tak ingin melewati moment bersamanya…

"_berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. aku tak suka melihatnya.."_

"arrasseo.. aku tak akan mengulanginnya.." jawab gwe acuh.. tak mengertikah bahwa dirinya ingin seperti namja yang di cintainya eum..

" _kau selau menjawab seperti itu,, dan ternyata kau selalu mengulangnya…"_

"bukankah kau juga melanggar janji.." ucap gwe mencubit perut jinki..

_"tapi. Bukankah aku selalu datang menemuimu…"_

"kau selalu datang.. setelah aku melakukan itu…apakah aku harus melakukan seperti itu setiap hari.. hanya untuk melihatmu eoh"

_"ne.. mian ne karna aku yang selalu membuatmu menunggu…"_ ucap jinki dengan nada lirih.. menyesal kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta.. tak rela bila gweboon bahagia dengan orang lain… egoiskah?

"kau selalu begitu jinki.." ucap gweboon manja…

"_tapi.. bukankah aku sudah ada di hadapanmu.."_

"aku tahu… kau sudah ada di hadapanku… namun sebentar lagi kau juga akan menghilang…" ucap gweboon dengan raut wajah sedih.. selalu seperti ini tak bisakah ia bersatu…

" _ayolah gwe.. berhentilah seperti itu.. kau selalu saja membuatku bersalah…"_

_""_kau yang menjeratku jinki…."

"_mian ne_…" ucap jinki sambil mengelus rambut panjang milik gweboon

Melepas pelukan yang cukup lama… jinki memandang wajah gweboon dengan senduh.. merasa bersalah karna menjerat perasaan gwebbon..merasa bersalah karna dirinya gweboon tak bisa bahagia…mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak dengan gweboon

_**Chu~**_

Mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut,… saling memejamkan mata satu sama lain menikmati setiap kecapan dan tak ada nafsu dari keduannya hanya membiarkan rasa rindu yang menjalar dari perasaan masing-masing…

Jinki menlepaskan ciuman yang lama dan membuat yeoja cantik itu bernafas yang tak beraturan nafas nya tersengal-sengal karna aksi ciumannya…. Tersenyum melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum…

Perlahan-lahan kaki itu menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin hingga menjalar keujungkepalanya tersenyum tulus sebelum benar-benar menghilang… sedangkan gweboon hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang tak mampu untuk di jelaskan…. Merindukan sosoknya yang sesungguhnya… tak bisakah ia mempunyai mesin waktu.. ia ingin melompat keruang dan waktu di mana saat sosok itu masih menjadi manusi sama seperti dirinya tak bisakah itu terwujud,,?

Merosot… tubuh mungil itu merosot jatuh lemas… syaraf-syarafnya… seperti tak berfungsi… selalu seperti ini.. tak bisakah dirinya dan jinki-nya bersatu di dunia nyata eum… memegang bibir mungilnya dengan telunjuknya… hampa… tak ada rasa manis… kosong seperti jiwanya…

Berjalan.. dengan lemas menundudukkan dirinya di pinggiran jendela… menghela nafas.. sesak tak ada udarakah di ruangan ini

Tes

Tes

Tes.

Gweboon menyeka air matanya kasar dengan menggunakan punggung tanganya kenapa.. dirinya yang begitu bodoh.. siapa yang harus di salahkan cintanya ataukah takdir yang memisahkannya… jiwanya benar-benar menghilang.. senyum bahagia itu sudah jarang di perlihatkan kecuali bersama dengan jinki-nya… ia lelah ingin mengakhiri semuanya.. tapi dengan apa… apakah ia harus mati agar bisa bersama dengan jinki… tapi kenapa setiap ia ingin bunuh diri jinki selalu menghalanginnya…. Ia selalu datang untuk menggagalkannya…tak mengertikah bahwa ia ingin bersama merangkai kisah cinta kembali.. membuang buku lama dan menulisnya di buku baru….apakah tidak bisa merangkainya ulang…?

**_Sepanjang hari aku hanya memikirkanmu_**

**_Setetes air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya,_**

**_Akupun tak mengetahui mengalirnya tangisku…._**

**_Langkah demi langkah, aku menapaki bayanganmu_**

**_Ku coba menyembunyikan tangisku di dalam senyuman…_**

**_Karena tersenyum setiap hari_**

**_Karena hanya menunjukkan wajah tersenyum,_**

**_sepertinya mereka pikir aku bahagia_**

**_Namun bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum?_**

**_ bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum tanpamu?_**

**_Meskipun tersenyum, meskipun tersenyum, air mata terus mengalir…_**

_**TBC...  
**_

_**Thanks :) yang udah review.. semoga setiap ff aku kalian tidak merasa bosan ne..**_

_**_Ceruniee__**


End file.
